


20 Days of Chub Kink -- Unintentional Weight Gain

by orphan_account



Series: 20 Days of Chub Kink [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Belly Fucking, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Ben, Chubby Kink, Fat Fucking, M/M, Teasing, Weight Gain, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Ben gains a bit of weight from eating with Poe.Inspired by this challenge: http://iwritetheweirdstuff.tumblr.com/post/131390268767/20-days-of-chub-kink





	20 Days of Chub Kink -- Unintentional Weight Gain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thank God.

It's not like Ben gained weight on purpose. It's not like Poe intentionally tried to make him put on weight either. Poe's mostly just been so worried about him showing up on his doorstep starving again -- something that he has no desire to repeat, for the record, not once, not ever -- that he's made meals with him just to make sure that he's in good shape when he goes off to spar. 

Neither one of them could have known the effects on Ben's waistline. But Poe can see it now. His lover's stomach has gone from convex if small to a soft, squishy tummy that peeks out, looking quite empty if you ask Poe. 

Ben's always had a bit of pudge on his middle. But by the stars...it's nothing like this. Poe finds he can't stop staring at it. How it wobbles. How Ben's new, chubby body makes his new pajamas look more than a bit snug. His softer lover sits down, squishy belly scrunching and looking half-empty, and gives it a rub as it starts to rumble.

Food looks _good_  on him. 

"Hungry?" Poe says. 

Ben gives his belly a pat. "Very." 

Poe brings over a meal that's made for them both -- pancakes and eggs and fruit, much to Ben's delight. Even watching Ben eat is something -- shoveling down eggs and devouring fruit, pouring syrup all over the pancakes. He eats, and Poe finds himself neglecting his own eating just to watch Ben eat. By the time Ben's done, he lets out a small belch before groaning and patting his stomach.

"Rub me," he says, and Poe does so, feeling his now swollen tummy under his hand. Ben groans, purrs in contentment at the touches, and lies back, letting Poe massage his belly.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he says.

"Mmmmm?" Poe says.

"You're enjoying this. Feeding me. Seeing the results of your care on my body. I'm not a fool." Ben smiles a bit (and he's adorable just stuffed to the brim), before becoming more serious. "I'm getting chubby, aren't I? It's everything I'm eating..."

"You can work it off," Poe says. 

Ben looks at him. "I thought you liked it."

"Well...you're right, I do." Poe sighs. "It means I'm taking care of you. Plus...you do look cute with some extra weight. Well, you're always cute, but you get my point..."

Ben looks at him. "Do I?"

"Yeah." Poe smiles. "You were too thin, Ben. I worried about you. Now...now you're -- "

"Getting fat?"

"I'd say you're soft. Healthy." Poe gives his belly a pat. "Extra weight looks good on you, Ben."

"I almost believe you."

"It does."

***

Ben's huffing a little by the time he gets up the path, and his new potbelly feels a bit heavy on him. He hasn't even been chubby in his life, even with the bit of a tummy he had before. Which is nothing compared to now. Getting to the top, he can still remember what Poe said, about being cute with extra weight. 

In Poe's mind's eye, he does. His previously prominent cheekbones are now covered with a layer of fat, enough to round them out from previous sharpness. His body's thickened, his belly becoming a small, wobbly, squishy thing; even pinching at it, he's aware of how there's quite a bit of loose flesh there. 

It feels good. It shouldn't -- he can't go up against Lisaris even slightly chubby -- but it does. He can picture himself getting bigger, much bigger --

He can't. 

Then again, who says he can't? 

The day passes. Nobody pokes at Ben's new tummy, which is a good thing, though he swears that Jimmy Nichos and Master Naris make some sneering comments. But he's used to that by now. By the time he gets home, he's already hungry, and huffing a little from walking down the path. 

He knocks on the door, and it opens, and he and Poe embrace, Poe sighing happily as Ben holds him. It's not just the ordinary pleasure of being held, but pressing against Ben's squishy belly. 

Ben has to say he's a bit bewildered, but not much. Poe's always enjoyed how large Ben is. Ben's current chubbiness just adds to the enjoyment. 

Ben's stomach rumbles, and Poe pats his soft, hungry tummy. It still feels terribly good, he thinks. A warm, caring hand giving his belly a soothing pat.

"Come on," Poe says. "I bet you're hungry."

Ben can't deny him. 

***

The more Ben eats, the more he gains. There's still muscle under that squishiness, but Ben is just getting bigger and bigger and Poe finds it isn't just the fact that Ben's adorable when he's getting chubby, it's not just taking care of him, it's the fact that Ben's soft body begs to be worshipped as well as fed. The increasingly soft chest. Ben's belly, going from a small potbelly to a larger, well-fed paunch that's still quite pliable and soft. His chin, which is softening and on its way to forming a double. His angel is getting fat, and it looks good on him. 

It's one night before dinner, after Ben's changed into his casual pajamas, that Poe watches the night shirt ride up the growing globe of his tummy, and oh...he's seeing more of Ben's perfect tummy than he did before. That shirt...he wonders how Ben squeezed in. 

"You enjoy this," Ben purrs. "I'm getting so fat, and you're loving every minute of it, every pound while it settles on my body. You're  wondering how much I've gained and you enjoy it."

Poe can't argue. His mouth is dry. Ben is practically using his body to taunt Poe, all in these too-tight clothes. The tease, the beautiful tease...

Ben jiggles his belly. It's getting worse. Poe doesn't just think of him as cute with the extra weight; right now, he's downright making Poe wild with desire. And he's doing it. Poe wants so badly to get off and yet he wants to bring Ben pleasure first. 

Ben slaps his own belly. "Tell me what you want."

Stars, Ben is just taunting him now. Poe doesn't know whether he wants to kriff Ben's stomach or what. He swallows. "You. I want you."

"Would you grind all over my stomach until you came?"

Poe gives a strangled groan. "It's just...one of many things."

"I want this. Poe...come all over my belly."

They undress, and Poe notices that Ben's paunch looks bigger without the nightshirt, and his chest...his chest is softening too. Poe swallows; he doesn't know where to start, actually. Well, he starts by worshipping Ben, kissing, licking, sucking, nuzzling, before moving his body to straddle Ben and mount his tummy. 

Poe grinds into Ben's tummy even as he kisses him, licks him, nibbles him, even as he grinds into soft, deliciously squishy fat, moaning all the while. He masturbates Ben, grinds against him, groans. Their groans and grunts mingle together even as Poe grinds against Ben, until Ben comes, and Poe follows, splattering Ben's belly. 

They lie down, and Poe hums softly. "How do you feel?"

"I need a bath," Ben says, and they both chuckle. Ben's tummy actually jiggles a little, much to Poe's delight. 

"Maybe we can continue this in the bath then?"

They get up, and head towards the bathroom, Poe also stealing some pastries in case Ben gets hungry while bathing. This isn't quite over. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
